Chocolates para niisan
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: "Quiero chocolates hechos a mano fue lo que me dijo Caín justo después de pasar por una elegante pastelería" Una simple petición puede esconder mucho mas que un antojo. Como el chocolate, un dulce manjar no muy provocativo para el actor puede ser la llave que abra a la puerta del amor para Kyoko y Ren.


Chocolates para Niisan.

-Quiero chocolates hechos a mano fue lo que me dijo Caín justo después de pasar por una elegante pastelería.

-Nii-san pero a ti no te gustan los dulces –me queje yo sorprendida de la que me había dicho.

Con aquella carita de cachorrito me miro y solo me respondió: -¿acaso no puedo tener un antojo como cualquier mortal?

Decidí no decir más nada, pero de alguna manera sentía muy extraña la situación. Caín llevaba un par de días comportándose extraño, tal vez Tsuruga San estaba teniendo problemas con el personaje. Se suponía que Caín era frío, indiferente y muy posesivo con su hermanita; pero nunca tierno, amable y hasta tímido.

Lo había atrapado mirándome más de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial ¿acaso mis propios sentimientos por mi senpai estaban oscureciendo mi entendimiento? En otro momento hubiera dicho que miraba con amor, pero eso era definitivamente imposible Tsuruga San nunca se enamoraría de una chica como yo.

Cada palabra dulce, cada mirada tierna hasta los furtivos abrazos que Caín le daba a Setsu eran puñaladas a mi corazón que huía de ese sentimiento que oscuro, cual veneno se apoderaba de mí. Definitivamente no deseaba hacerme ilusiones con Tsuruga san y que al final todo fuera mentira.

En san valentin Tsuruga-san me demostró que era un play boy con aquel beso en la mejilla, había sido tan… sentí como comenzaba a ponerme roja, mi cara ardía. ¿Por qué me había enamorado de un hombre como él? Desde el principio conocía que no tenía oportunidad con él.

Miles de conjeturas pasaban por mi mente. Tal vez estar cerca de él era muy peligroso, podría ser descubierta con este tipo de sentimientos y ser odiada por él. Se notaba lo novata que era, me faltaba profesionalismo.

-¿Setsu que te pasa? –justo cuando mi corazón estaba a mil, el hombre que provocaba todos aquellos impulsos se hallaba detrás de mí, bueno no era como Tsuruga-san era Caín y por lo tanto yo no podía ser Kyoko. Cerré mis ojos un segundo y trate de tomar toda la valentía del mundo, estaba obligada a suprimirme y ser Setsu.

-Nii-san aun no comprendo porque quieres chocolates cuando no te gustan, además ¿no te parece que exageraste comprando tantos ingredientes?

-Setsu solo quería ayudarte con las compras.

-La próxima pide al menos la receta. Exageraste con la cantidad de chocolate pero te faltaron almendras y coco deshidratado si lo que deseabas eran bombones.

Caín solo me sonrió mientras sin decirme nada me quito el delantal y me llevo halada del brazo hasta la puerta de la salida de la habitación. Agradecí que nuestros abrigos se encontraran colgados allí porque si no hubiéramos salido del lugar sin ellos.

En ningún momento me soltó la mano salvo cuando saco su tarjeta para cancelar en el súper mercado.

Su mirada se notaba cargada de ternura. Todos nos miraban raro, pero no era por nuestros vestuarios. Caín parecía haber perdido la fiereza y en vez de eso era como si destilada amor. El aura que nos rodeaba era el de una cita.

Me sentí mareada por el remolino de sentimientos que me atropellaban en el momento. Si atropellada me sentía. Definitivamente algo había pasado con Tsuruga san para que se comportara conmigo de tal forma.

No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero mi intuición decía que estos sentimientos eran para Kyoko y no para Setsu, pero como siempre quise negarlo. No podía hacerme falsas expectativas.

Al regresar a la habitación desempacamos todo en la cocina y ya que Caín exageró comprando, típico en él. Lo obligue a que me ayudara a guardar todo. Observe que al final nunca me dijo que tipo de chocolates deseaba.

-Nii-san eres un exagerado y un caprichoso. No me has dicho ni porque quieres chocolates ni como los deseas comer.

La respuesta fue otra vez una sonrisa pero esta vez acompañada de un abrazo.

-Setsu como tú quieras prepararlos eta bien para mí, desde que estén llenos de tus sentimientos.

Esas palabras fueron como un deja vu. Ya me las habían dicho antes aunque no hubiera sido la misma persona.

-Nii san tu nunca comes los chocolates que puedan regalarte en san Valentín ¿pero si yo te hubiera hecho chocolates por ejemplo este año, los hubieras comido?

Tal vez fui presuntuosa al preguntar y al usar a Setsu para algo que realmente Kyoko siempre quiso saber. ¿Si en vez de la gelatina de vino le hubiera hecho chocolates Tsuruga-san los hubiera comido?

Sentí como un suave beso fue depositado en mí frente.

-Setsu no sabes lo que desee que hubieras regalado chocolates, es cierto que no me gustan los dulces y que yo por ti hago lo que sea como la vez que desayune dos veces.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Acaso era un mensaje cifrado? Tsuruga san pretendía decirme algo usando su personaje, porque Caín nunca había comido de mas, en cambio mi senpai si lo había hecho justo cuando grabábamos Dark moon. Además para san Valentín no existían aun los hermanos Hell ¿o Tsuruga San estaba creando una historia para Caín y setsu basado en nosotros o me estaba dando un mensaje cifrado?

La expresión de mi senpai cambio un poco, parecía arrepentido como si tuviera miedo a las consecuencias de lo que me acaba de decir.

-Nii-san como es tarde te gustaría un pudin, lo hago y lo dejo reposar en la nevera mientras preparo la cena. Lo puedes comer de postre.

-Setsu gracias por cumplir mis caprichos. Pero quisiera esta vez no solo verte cocinar sino ayudar a prepararlo. Tal vez el día que me anime a decirle claramente a la chica que me gusta "te amo" le dé haga el pudin. –Esas palabras fueron dagas para mí.

Realmente me hallaba confundida mi senpai ya no rechazaba la idea de estar con aquella chica que le había dicho al pollo. Cuánto deseaba ser Bou y sacarle la verdad a ese hombre que estaba frente a mí. Me ponía de nervios estar enamorada de un hombre increíble, porque Tsuruga-san es increíble en todos los aspectos, es casi como un dios, saber que amaba a alguien pero unas veces creía que era una chica desconocida otras veces mi sensores me decían que era yo.

Disimule mis sentimientos y le enseñe el dichoso postre en el mayor silencio solo le hablaba lo necesario, luego él se fue a bañar y yo prepare la cena.

Mi senpai se hallaba sentado leyendo algo, yo aproveche para darme un baño rápido mientras terminaba de coserse la comida.

Cuando Salí del baño mi sorpresa no tuvo límites. La mesa estaba servida y en ella se hallaba el pudin preparado por Tsuruga san con una rosa roja al lado y una nota que decía "tú eres la chica que hace palpitar mi corazón"

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, no era la reacción que debería tener Setsu, pero mi ser interno gano sobre mi personaje.

Me deje caer al piso, si era una broma de mi senpai no viviría para contarlo, porque toda mi admiración y cariño no bastarían parara sosegar el odio que podría haber en mí; Si era solo una actuación. Solo el fingimiento de los sentimientos de Caín por Setsu, pues yo había faltado a lo que más amaba y era la actuación.

-Set… Moga… Kyoko si crees que es una broma o una actuación está equivocada, yo realmente te amo. –Tsuruga san se notaba sumamente nervioso.

Yo no lograba encontrar las palabras que debía decir ¿mi senpai enamorado de mí? Entonces mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¡No eso no era posible! Esto tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño cruel del que debía despertar.

Me acerque a la pared más próxima con la firme intención de darme un golpe digno de ponerme el cerebro en el lugar que correspondía y así dejar de soñar imposibles, pero cuando solo faltaban milímetros para cumplir mi cometido, sentí como la mano de mi senpai me arrastraba hasta su pecho.

-Kyoko… no te hagas daño por favor, yo realmente te amo y sé que esto puede ser algo precipitado pero cada vez siento que es más difícil esconder estos sentimientos. Además sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee´? –Grité –Eee eso no ess veerr…verdad –no hacia otra cosa además de tartamudear. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Tsuruga san tomo mi rostro y lo levantó, me miraba con una sinceridad innegable. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y me congele en aquel sitio, no podía reaccionar hasta que sentí como sus dulces labios se posaban sobre los míos.

Tsuruga san me besaba con una ternura impresionante, era un beso mágico. Por más que trate de negarme al principio termine rendida en aquel beso.

-Kyoko yo te amo y tú también me amas, quien me lo dijo no es lo importante. Lo fundamental es que ambos nos amamos y ya no hay porque reprimir este sentimiento tan hermoso.

-Fue el presidente –acuse firmemente, no podía ser otro, solo él lo sabía además las palabras de Tsuruga san eran del corte del presidente.

Mi senpai otra vez me calló con un beso, ya no tenía las fuerzas para resistirme así que lo disfrute tal como si la magia del momento me invadiera.

Permanecimos no sé por cuanto tiempo abrazándonos y besándonos hasta que mi estómago gruñó. Solo pude reír ante la vergüenza.

Nos sentamos a comer, bueno primero tuve que poner los platos en el microondas ya que la comida estaba fría. Tsu… digo Ren mi novio, porque debo decirles que el hombre más sexy de todo Japón es un niño malcriado que se enoja cuando lo llamo con títulos y más por su apellido. Él dice que solo lo soportó porque pensaba que yo no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos y los suprimió lo más que pudo.

Pero las cosas del amor son locas y más cuando hay personas haciendo de cupido. Entre las locas ideas del presidente de hacer que ambos viviéramos juntos usando la actuación para ello y "el pajarito" que resultó escuchando una conversación entre mis dos amigas (kanae y Chiori) y las obligo a confesar la verdad no era otro que Yashiro san quien sin que yo me diera cuenta siempre propició la forma de que Ren y yo nos acercáramos.

Y fue el mismo Yashiro el que puso la idea de "los chocolates "en la cabeza de Caín. Y sabrá cuantas ideas más. Por eso ahora tanto Ren y yo queremos pedirle que sea nuestro padrino de matrimonio.

Si Ren se me propuso ayer, después de tres años de novios me dijo que quería que avanzáramos en nuestra relación. Lo más curioso fue que el anillo lo había puesto en un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

¡Bendito chocolate! una vez me preocupe porque mi niisan quería chocolates y resulta que aunque a él no le gustan a mí me encantan y más ahora porque desde aquel día Ren me ha obligado a enseñarle y después de muchos tropiezos, mi magnifico novio sumo a sus cualidades la de saber cocinar. El pastel lo hizo él.

Al ver el anillo en mi mano y aun sentir el olor a chocolate no puedo parar de reír porque sin saber comencé a preparar los chocolates para mi niisan y termine viviendo la historia de amor más dulce. Definitivamente nuestro pastel de bodas también será de chocolate.

Notas de autora : Un fic con mucho cariño, lo escribí para san valentin y lo publique en mi página de face yo adoro leer fics y en mi recién estrenada cuenta de wattpad pero no había tenido la ocasión de compartirlo con las lectoras de fanfiction. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Si quieren conocer mis otras historias les invito visitar mi perfil.

Besitos y hermosa semana.


End file.
